


hellscape

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh, darling...that sloppy, loose hole isn't mine anymore. That belongs to your sweet husband.“But these,” Jaemin says, hands groping Renjun's  full tits, “these are mine. I did this to you.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196
Collections: Anonymous





	hellscape

**Author's Note:**

> look at the tags. do not read this if it will trigger you.

Renjun comes to with his hands tied behind him, his back pressed against a metal beam. He’s in some kind of warehouse, the ceiling high and wide. The situation is terrifying enough, straight out of a murder scene in some cheap thriller movie, but then he remembers he was out with his newborn daughter and fear sinks into his gut like lead.

He starts screaming.

“Somebody help me! Please, Jeno, I’m scared! Somebody please help me! Please,” he wails. His voice echoes off of the wall, lonesome.

“Nobody can hear you. You didn't think I thought of that?,” Renjun hears from behind him. He doesn't need to see the person's face. He knows that voice anywhere.

“You fucking swine, where is my child?” Renjun seethes.

“Your daughter is at home with your husband,” Jaemin says, revealing himself. “Both of them are in tact.”

They have fallen so far. They used to date for years, but they grew apart after graduating university and they ended it. Renjun immediately started dating Jeno, who had been on his trail since Renjun's relationship with Jaemin started falling apart. Things briefly got rocky with Jeno and they took a break. Renjun ran for Jaemin, who fucked him condomless for days on end, happy to be reunited. 

When Renjun’s mental smoke cleared and he really processed what he was doing, he left Jaemin and went back to Jeno immediately. 

Renjun and Jeno had a small confessional that day. Jeno had come to the conclusion that he couldn't live without Renjun in his life. Renjun had come to the conclusion that he was pregnant with Jaemin's baby. Jeno still proposed, and Renjun still accepted. Jeno, the great man that he is, takes care of Jaemin’s child like it's his own.

Jaemin hadn't come to the wedding. Or the birth. Renjun thought he would never see him again, but here he is, eyes roaming over Renjun’s frame while he is held captive. His eyes linger on Renjun's exposed breasts; Jaemin had pulled the neckline of Renjun's dress down and let them hang forward.

“What the fuck do you want from me? We’re _over,_ Jaemin. Let me go,” Renjun demands, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“I know. I'm not interested in being in a relationship with a two timing whore,” Jaemin says, although his voice is not unkind. “I just saw you in the grocery store and I had flashbacks to that time we fucked there when it was deserted and way past midnight and I just had to talk to you again. Do you remember that?”

Through gritted teeth, Renjun says, “you had plenty of times to talk to me again. Even after the proposal, the wedding, the birth…I texted you still. I tried to reach out but you never responded.”

Jaemin keeps right on. “It was so hot, Renjun. I flipped your skirt up and bent you over right over the meat freezer. Had to cover your mouth to stop you from screaming because my cock was filling you up so good. And you squirted all over the floor--”

“Stop talking about that,” Renjun barks at him.

“I bet you're just creaming yourself thinking about it,” Jaemin says, tone absolute.

Renjun rubs his thighs together. He is. “I’m not.”

Jaemin has his hand up Renjun's skirt in a flash, two fingers bypassing his underwear and slipping right into his pussy like they were meant to be there. Renjun's pussy accepts them like it misses him. 

Renjun cries out, knees wobbling precariously, but not because it feels bad. It feels _good._ Out of the many reasons Renjun had to break up with Jaemin, the sex was not one of them. Muscle memory kicks in, body relaxing as it remembers the feel of his ex boyfriend, but Renjun's mind takes control at the last second and he starts to squirm, trying to get Jaemin to remove his hand.

He does, but he makes sure to suck on his fingers right after, tasting Renjun. “Liar,” he says, good naturedly. 

“Fuck you,” Renjun spits out, humiliated.

Jaemin makes soft clucking sounds, like one does when they reprimand a misbehaving child. “Oh, darling, I would, but that sloppy, loose hole isn't mine anymore. That belongs to your sweet husband.

“But _these_ ,” Jaemin says, hands groping Renjun's full tits, “these are mine. I did this to you.”

His tits barely fit in Jaemin's hands. It had always been a joke between their friends, how someone as small and slight as Renjun could have a decent sized rack. They’ve only gotten bigger now, swollen with milk for his baby, and Jaemin must like the look and feel because he squeezes, hard.

Renjun whimpers as a thin stream of milk comes out. He’d spent the whole morning filling out, planning to feed when he got home from the grocery store. Jaemin looks delighted. He squeezes again, harder this time.

“Look at these huge tits. Got enough milk for me, right mommy?” Jaemin asks, shaking Renjun's breasts suggestively.

Renjun feels like he’s been punched in the stomach. “You're sick.”

Jaemin's smile disappears in an instant. He slaps Renjun’s breasts, and Renjun turns his face to the side like that had been struck instead. It _stings._ Jaemin’s always been heavy handed.

“I was going to leave some for your poor little baby but maybe I'll just suck you dry instead,” he says, eyebrows furrowed.

Renjun narrows his eyes. “You would never deprive a child, especially not your own child.”

Jaemin's sunny grin reappears. “You know me too well, Injunnie. But that was the old Jaemin. He left when you dumped me for the second time. The new Jaemin will do anything to suck on these little rosebud nipples,” he purrs, gently running a finger over said nipples. Renjun shakes.

“Then why aren't you just doing it?” he bursts out. “You’ve got me all tied up here, I can't move, so what's taking so long if you want it this bad?”

Jaemin chuckles at him, and it sounds so condescending that Renjun recoils. “Because, sweet flower, I want you to look back on this experience fondly. I want it to make your little pussy so hot and wet that you can't help but spread your little whore legs and shove three fingers inside when you think about it.”

“I won't think about it,” Renjun declares, voice trembling. They both know it's a lie.

Jaemin continues on like he hadn't even heard him. “Maybe four, if they’ll fit. I know your lovely husband hasn't fucked you in months. How lonely your little cunt must be.”

Renjun's clit pulses. He hates Jaemin. 

“Come...come suck on mommy’s tits, baby,” he says, voice shaking as he gives in. 

Jaemin starts to massage Renjun’s breasts between his fingers, gently at first, then applying more pressure as Renjun begins, incrementally, to relax against the beam. To Renjun’s horror, his body remembers Jaemin quite well, nipples stiffening at the touch.

Jaemin's eyes are sparkling as he starts to lick one of them, tongue rough. It scrapes against the sensitive skin and Renjun moans, cheeks going red as he realizes what he’s done.

He wills his body not to cooperate. Jaemin is not a baby, his tits have no reason to leak for him, but they do, almost immediately after Jaemin stimulates the nipple with teeth.

A rush of milk comes out as he starts to suck, and Renjun has to turn his face away. Jaemin is making noisy, sated sounds, and by God, Renjun realizes that Jaemin is enjoying this so much. He’s so overzealous that milk starts to run down his chin, staining the front of his shirt.

Jaemin divides his attention well, head frantically turning back and forth so he can suckle from each breast an equal amount. Renjun feels the milk leaving him with each pull, and his nipples are tingling from the sheer amount of it.

His brain tries to communicate to his body that he doesn't like it, but it's not getting the message. Renjun’s pussy is dripping wet and he closes his eyes, praying to God that Jaemin doesn't touch there and humiliate him further. 

God is listening. Jaemin’s unoccupied hand toys with his cock as he suckles, but that in itself is more arousing than Renjun was expecting. He whimpers when he hears how fast Jaemin is stroking himself, desperate for release, and Renjun feels sexy for the first time in months. He’s ashamed of himself.

Jaemin comes with his mouth fastened to one of Renjun's nipples, the suction almost unbearable. Before Renjun can really process what is happening, Jaemin is letting out a frustrated groan and tearing Renjun’s panties down his legs.

“Wha--fuck,” his question gives way into a squeak when Jaemin gets his face underneath Renjun's skirt and starts lapping at his folds.

“Jaemin, stop,” Renjun moans. He doesn't mean it. He hopes Jaemin knows that.

Jaemin stops briefly, only to pant out, “tastes so good everywhere, mommy,” before sucking on Renjun's clit.

At least his skirt obscures Jaemin from vision. He can pretend it's Jeno down there. It makes Renjun feel less guilty when he starts rutting against Jaemin's mouth. 

He feels Jaemin's mouth curl into a smile, but he doesn't stop. It feels too good to stop now. He tries to be silent, keep up the charade that he doesn't want it, but they both know better. 

Jaemin reaches up blindly, playing with his tits when he knows Renjun’s getting close. Renjun tries to shake him off but Jaemin holds firm, fingers brushing delicately over Renjun's swollen, pathetic nipples, and Renjun comes so hard his vision gets black spots.

Jaemin licks him up like a starving dog. Maybe he is one, considering how Renjun left him high and dry.

He lets Jaemin keep his underwear. As soon as he is free of the bonds, Renjun is running for the exit, leaving his pride behind him in the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> ☾


End file.
